Adventure Time with Deadpool and Marceline
by Anti-Trend Publishing
Summary: Deadpool's in Ooo, and he's in Marceline's house!  What will happen?  Will they destroy Ooo?  Will they take over Finn and Jake's show?  Will Deadpool be able to get into Marceline's pants?  Deadpool!  Get away from my computer!  I want to write the summ-
1. Chapter 1 New Roommate?

Foreword:

Deadpool and Adventure Time, what could be better? Lot's of stuff probably, but whatever. Please read, make suggestions, and try to get into the story.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

I do not own Deadpool or Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. If I did there would be a Deadpool the Animated Series. And, Adventure Time would be in half hour episodes instead of fifteen minute episodes.

* * *

><p>Deadpool should never mess with electronics, especially teleportation devices. He had ignored Weasel's advice about using a soldering iron on the Dead-belt. This was, of course, a bad idea-<p>

"Dude, stop it! Just have something go wrong already!" Deadpool said, and then his atoms were ripped apart.

Deadpool was on a couch before, and he found that he was still on a couch. This new couch was really uncomfortable, though. He was in a living room; there were lots of artificial lights, bright colors, and a TV with bunny ears. After he had looked around Deadpool said, "Cozy, could use some more nudey mags, but besides that really nice."

"What could use more nudey mags?" A female voice said.

"This place. It's too clean cut, there's nothing hardcore about it."

A strong hand grabbed Deadpool by the neck of his costume and lifted him into the air. It forced Deadpool to turn around so he was face to face with a pale faced teenager. Her voice changed from its previous sultry tone to a cracked, raspy snarl, and she said, "How's this for hardcore?"

"Am I supposed to be seeing something?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Sometimes the change doesn't happen right away," Her face changed into a gray fleshed vampire bat snout with burning red eyes, "Better?"

"Yeah, lots. Now, you should me yours, let me show you mine," He pulled off his mask to reveal his scarred face.

"Now that's hardcore," She said, and she changed back to normal. Deadpool put his mask back on, and then the pale girl put him down.

"So now that we've met face to face what's your name?" Deadpool said.

She rose into the air with a spin and said, "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Deadpool pirouetted, twirled a katana he pulled out of nowhere, and said, "I'm Deadpool the Merc with a mouth, the real slim shady, the gangster of love, the space cowboy, and everything else from 'The Joker' song."

"Cool. So what're you doing in my house?"

"The voices in my head are saying, 'anything I want,' but I'm pretty sure that's wrong, so I'm going to say that I was messing with a teleporting device and I just found myself here. I find that it's best not to ask too many questions."

"True, gotta admit though, I was going to ask you about your outfit."

"It's the uniform, can't be without the uni. By the by, I'm digging the Mohawk, it's like Mr. T had a love child with Vampirella."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm digging the red. Mind if I take a closer look?"

"Baby, you can look at anything you want, and as closely as you want."

"Hmm," Marceline was circling Deadpool, and then she bit into the scrunched up cloth on the back of his neck.

"Whach'ya doin?" Deadpool said.

"Sorry, the red just looked so delicious."

"The red looked delicious?" Deadpool then looked down with horror, "Why would I look down in horror…? Oh my god! My clothes are white instead of red! Why oh cruel fate, why?"

"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine, I'll just pretend I'm Humphrey Bogart before they added Technicolor. 'Things are never so bad that they can't be made worse,' and I know that from experience."

"We cool then?"

"Yeah, hey, you wanna go get a chimichanga?"

"Sure, I got nothing else going on," Marceline said, and she grabbed an umbrella.

The two of them left the house, Marceline locked it, and then they walked out of the cave. Marceline guarded herself from the sun, and Deadpool did a few stretches. He then looked at Marceline, and said, "So is the umbrella necessary, or is it a fashion statement?"

"Well, without it I would burn up, so it's pretty necessary."

"Thank goodness, I thought you might be one of those glitter assed 'Twilight' punks."

"You mean those Stephanie Meyer books? Man, those things gave vampires the world over a bad name. I'm glad that no one remembers them now."

"Oh yeah, so where and when am I anyway?"

"This is the land of Ooo, and it's about a thousand years after the great mushroom war."

"I'm gonna pretend I know what that means. Wait, did you say Ooo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Awesome, we should go see Peppermint Butler, that guy is boss!"

"You know Peppermint Butler?"

"Who doesn't know Peppermint Butler?"

"That's a good point. We'll grab some food and then go see him."

"Alright, now where can we get chimichangas?"

"I think the Fast Food Kingdom has some."

"Let's go then."

Deadpool and Marceline started walking towards the Fast Food Kingdom. There were a couple of monsters along the way, but Deadpool and Marceline ignored them and kept on walking. Later they looked up and saw Lady Rainicorn flying by, and for the rest of the time Deadpool went on a rant about the unfairness of being able to fly without wings. Marceline barely listened since she was just floating along with Deadpool. They also decided, after Deadpool's rant, that Marceline would go around and introduce Deadpool to everybody once they had their chimichangas.

"They then ate chimichangas, got freaky, and lived happily ever after," Deadpool said.

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

He's lying, the odds of Deadpool actually having sex are slim to none. Hoped you liked it anyway. But, seriously make suggestions, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Also, checkout my profile... please. I should write more soon, bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Halo and the College Influence

Foreword:

I didn't expect to write again this soon, but I had to. I have mid-terms coming up, so I probably won't be back for a little bit. Please keep commenting, though. The Ice King comment inspired me for future chapters. And, keep in mind, I have very little plot so I will probably work every suggestion into the story. On a sidenote to comments, what's with most of the comments being anonymous? I know I allowed it on my account, but still two out of three, really?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

I do not own Deadpool or Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. If I did there would be a real crossover episode, and it would be epic! And, if I only owned one then I don't know what, maybe a live action Deadpool show on Scy-Fy, or a another version of Adventure Time that was only Fionna and Cake.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Marceline, why are you so mean?" Deadpool sang.<p>

"I'm not mean, I'm just a thousand years old, and lost all of my libido," Marceline sang back.

"Oh, Marceline, can't you see that I'm in pain?"

"No, I can't… I'm busy eating this deep fat fried burrito."

"Aw, come on, you're immortal," Deadpool said, not singing anymore, "You don't have to worry about diseases, and you have lots of time to forget."

Melted cheese and shredded beef fell down Marceline's chin, she sucked it back with her fangs, and said, "No means no. Anyway, it's not you, it's me."

"That's what they all say… including the voices in my head," Deadpool said, and shoved a whole chimichanga through his mask.

"Eh, quit your whining. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, sure, you can say that because you're a sexy vampire lady. If you wanna get laid you just have to say, 'no bra,' and twenty guys will magically appear."

"But, I'm really not wearing a bra."

A flying bus filled with the University of Ooo's track and field team crashed down in front of them. A couple of guys leaned out of the windows, and they said, "Party! U of Ooo, yahoo!"

Deadpool pulled out an SMG and sprayed them down with lead, none of them died, and Deadpool said, "Deadpool one. Marceline zip."

"That was sorta freaky… I wanna try it again! Um, oh, I got it! My white t-shirt is sooo wet."

A car full of frat boys drove by, and they were taking pictures. Marceline waved at them, and said, "Okay, now it's just getting weird. But it probably doesn't help that we're right by the college."

"I ignore all previous facts and only acknowledge the things are convenient for my case. So I'm right… about whatever I was talking about before," Deadpool said, and he shot the tires off the frat boy car sending it veering into a tree, still no one was dead.

"Why do you keep shooting them?"

"I'll stop shooting them when I manage to actually kill one. Stupid TV-PG rating."

"What?"

"Eh, a TV-PG rating means you can kill stuff, just not with guns or any other easily imitable way."

"Ok, but if we're living by a PG rating then why can you talk about sex?"

"It's either the fanfic writer messing around, or just the way this sex hyped kid show is anyway."

"Alright, you lost me again."

"Forget it. I'm too distracted by the castle made out of candy to explain."

"Man, I didn't even notice we had arrived. This is where Peppermint Butler lives."

"Really? No, seriously. I just thought it was a giant castle made out candy. Reader, this is directed at you, there is no sarcasm here."

"Yeah, and do everyone a favor and don't try to bang the princess."

"You know, when you tell me to do something like that I have to do the opposite."

"Fine, try to bang the princess."

"If you insist," Deadpool said, and he started to run to the castle.

"Hey, get back here!" Marceline said, and she chased after him.

A couple of times Marceline almost caught Deadpool, but he managed to slip away by dislocating joints here and there. She thought she had him when he got trapped against the candy gates, what she didn't take into account was that candy doesn't do to well against plastic explosives. Deadpool ran inside the gates causing the candy people to run and hide. Marceline followed him, but right when she went inside the two giant candy guardians came alive and they said, "Two intruders detected at the front gate!"

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy… this time!" Marceline said as one of the candy guardians tried to grab her. She jumped around the giant hand, and after it had tried to punch her she jumped on it. The candy guardian lifted its massive hand, but Marceline was already running up his arm to his gumball container head. She mumbled to herself about wishing that she hadn't forgotten her bass axe, and then she morphed her right hand into that of her giant bat form and punched the candy giant in his glass jaw. The guardian's head explode like a crystal grenade, and Marceline was not unscathed as her hand sizzled from its brief contact with direct sunlight. After a second of looking around she found Deadpool.

He was holding a rocket launcher, and was charging the guardian that was attacking him. The giant tried to grab Deadpool, but Deadpool jumped into the air. Before Deadpool could start falling back down he shot the rocket launcher under his feet and did a rocket jump. He went high enough to be at the guardian head, shot the guardian with the second rocket in his launcher, and Deadpool said, "Give me back my quarter! I have giant laundry to do!"

Marceline went over to Deadpool as he picked around the giant gumballs, and he said, "Did you have to say 'gumballs?' Do you have any idea how much yaoi there's gonna be with Prince Gumball and me now? You could have said, 'I was picking through the gum,' pure and simple."

"What are you talking about now?" Marceline said.

"Let's just say I took a bullet for your alternate reality."

"Thank you, I guess," Marceline said with her head cocked back to the side.

Then Princess Bubblegum came out, and she said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Woah, calm down, princess. It was just a little misunderstanding."

"Marceline? What are you doing here?"

"My new friend wanted to visit Peppermint Butler, and then we had some issues with the candy guardians."

"New friend? What new friend?"

Marceline looked around, and she didn't see Deadpool. Then she said, "He was just here! We have to find him. Dude's fun, but he can be a little dangerous."

"How dangerous exactly?"

"Hmm, imagine Jake with a sugar rush and guns."

"… Oh my goodness! We have to find your friend immediately! Where would he have gone?"

"He's either eating something, shooting something, or looking for Peppermint Butler."

"Let's go find Peppermint Butler right away then, that way we have one of your friend's destinations covered."

The two girls ran into the castle, and immediately started looking for Peppermint Butler. They started in the kitchen, and then they systematically started checking every room. They finally found him in one of the tea rooms. To their surprise he was not alone.

"As I recall, mister Deadpool, your costume had more red in the last time we saw each other," Peppermint Butler said, and sipped some tea.

"Ah, yeah, this crazy sexy vampire lady sucked out the color," Deadpool said, and he took a sip of tea through his mask, "Speak of the devil, here she is. Hey, Marceline, I found Peppermint Butler."

"Peppermint Butler, do you know what this man did?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Knowing mister Deadpool, he probably blew up both of the candy guardians, princess."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened!"

"Actually, I took out one of them, remember?" Marceline said.

"Not now, Marceline. Now-"

"Oh no, you don't! I am not a child! You might think it's okay to talk Finn that way, but not me," Marceline said, and she grabbed Princess Bubblegum's puffy sleeve.

"Do you two mind? Peppermint Butler and I were having a civil conversation over tea here before we were so rudely interrupted," Deadpool said.

"You ladies are more than welcome to join us and politely discuss your issues," Peppermint Butler said.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum shrugged and sat down with Deadpool and Peppermint Butler. The four of them sat around drinking tea and ate finger sandwiches and cookies. The entire time Deadpool would hit on Princess Bubblegum given half the opportunity. After a while they realized they were having a great time, except Deadpool who was always having a good time.

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

Did you like it... still? I hope so. Again, please comment. Seriously, I check the traffic constantly and if I see a lot of traffic with only a few comments it will make me unhappier. And, I'm writing Deadpool fanfic, so it's not safe for me to get unhappier. Naw, just kidding, read and have fun.


	3. Chapter 3 TV, Internet, and Censorship

Foreword:

I kinda made up a little history, so if anyone knows something about the history of Ooo can you please tell me? Also, comment! I don't get paid, so can I get some recognition... please? I do have to admit though, this story gets a lot of reviews compared to my other stuff, so keep it up.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. Not even sure who does own this stuff, but it's not making me any money, so whatever.

* * *

><p>Deadpool, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Peppermint Butler were discussing the major changes in the world after the great mushroom war. Marceline was able to give firsthand accounts, and Peppermint Butler alluded to having been there at ground zero of the war. Princess Bubblegum would spout out facts from her history books, most of which made Marceline laugh. After Princess Bubblegum had talked about the nuclear fallout Deadpool said, "Nukes?"<p>

"Yes, I believe that is what people use to call them."

"So nukes made the world to be like this? Man, why didn't anyone tell me radiation causes candy? I thought it only caused cancer."

"I think you're missing the point," Marceline said.

"Quite so, Mr. Deadpool. It is more that it happened, and now here we are," Peppermint Butler said.

"I just have to say… I love this place! Nukes make magic! Magic makes super tech! Tech makes nukes! This place is an illogical cycle of awesome!"

"Well, I'm very glad you like it here, because I'm not sure how we'll get you home," Princess Bubblegum said.

"Eh, don't worry about that, when it's time for me to go some deus ex machina will get me there."

"Really, some overused, improbable story device will just appear and solve all your problems?"

"Most likely, it'll probably even solve this long string of dialogue without any plot…"

All of them paused for a second, and then a window exploded. Glass and ice fell from above; a big shard of glass imbedded itself into Deadpool's skull. Direct sunlight poured into the room and reflected off of all the little shards, so Marceline was forced into another room. Peppermint Butler did nothing, and Princess Bubblegum looked up in surprise.

The Ice King was floating above room by using his beard wings. His hands were covered in blue lightning, and Ice King used this blue lightning to seal the room except for the window he had just broken. As he swooped down he said, "Hi, Princess! How's my future wifey-poo?"

"'Wifey-poo?' Ice King, you weirdo. I don't like you, and I'm not going to marry you."

"Oh, you're just playing hard to get," Ice King said, and then he froze Princess Bubblegum. He picked up the chunk of ice that Princess Bubblegum was in and flew back out the window.

Marceline broke through the ice wall that the Ice King had put up, and she was wearing one of Princess Bubblegum's hazmat suits. She walked up to Deadpool and Peppermint Butler who were still at the table. Peppermint Butler looked at her, and Deadpool still had a shard of glass wedged into his brain. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Peppermint Butler said, "Ah, miss Marceline, Princess Bubblegum has been kidnapped by the Ice King."

"Huh, that's cool, but is Deadpool okay?"

"Mister Deadpool should be fine, it is only a flesh wound."

Then the shard of glass was forced out Deadpool's head, and he said, "Who hit me, what hit me, and what can I use to hit who hit me?"

"The Ice King, a shard of glass, and whatever you want," Marceline said.

"Chimichanga…! Who's the Ice King?"

"He is an evil wizard who has just kidnapped the princess."

"Oh, so what are we going to do?"

"I don't do hero work. Let's call Finn and Jake, it's more their thing."

"That's no fun. Come on, it'll be a blast, literally. I have more plastic explosives!"

"Hmm, can I detonate it?"

"Of course! I love sharing with women, especially when they can make a hazmat suit look sexy."

"Excuse me, Miss Marceline and mister Deadpool, are you going to save the princess, or should I call Master Finn?"

"Eh, we'll do it," Marceline said.

"Cool, now it's time for a transition scene!" Deadpool said, "Adventure time appears in big print, and a katana gets shoved through it, then little bats bring up a sign that says 'with Deadpool and Marceline.' And, now we're in the Ice Kingdom!"

"How did it take the entire flight over here just to say that?"

"It only matters what's said right at the beginning and end of a transition and commercial period."

"What?"

"Look, penguins!" Deadpool said, and started chasing penguins with his katana. Most of them slid away, except for one. Deadpool walked up to it with his katana raised, and then the penguin jumped and slapped Deadpool in the face. Deadpool tried again with the same results.

"What's going on?"

"Just trying to kill a penguin," Deadpool said, and he pulled out a gun that got slapped out his hand, "Damn penguin!"

"Here, I'll just toss him," Marceline said, and she got slapped too.

"Haha, you got bitch slapped by a penguin!"

"So did you!"

"Yeah, but I don't live here so I've never had to deal with penguins before, at least not penguins that could fight back."

"Forget that, I taking my rep back," She said, and she transformed just enough as not to break the hazmat suit she was still wearing. Marceline was about to grab the penguin again, but this time she was backhand slapped. With her hand to her bruised cheek Marceline said, "Motherfucking, son of a bitch, bastard, penguin, shit-bag!"

"Wow, whatever rating this show had before is out the window now."

"I'm just glad Finn isn't here, because I really would not want to explain those words. I mean, he says 'shmow-shzow,' that's not even a word; it would be weird for him to know curse words. But, seriously, fuck this penguin, let's just go."

"Fine, but I'll be back penguin," Deadpool said, and gave the penguin the bird.

Then there was a voice calling out from one of the mountains, and it said, "Gunter! Gunter, come here!"

"That's the Ice King," Marceline said.

"Yeah, and I think this penguin is Gunter," Deadpool said as the penguin started waddling to the Ice King, "Let's following the tuxedo bastard."

"Sure, I'm not exactly sure where the Ice King's castle is anyway."

After a short walk they saw Gunter enter a door made out of ice. Marceline and Deadpool kept their distance, and Marceline said, "What's the plan exactly, Deadpool?"

Deadpool started running towards the door, and he said, "Leeeeerooooooy…!"

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

I actually love Gunter, but, apparently, Deadpool and Marceline don't share my feelings. I have to admit my favorite characters are Marceline, Gunter, and Peppermint Butler, but I do love all the characters, except LSP, she's annoying as all hell.

Finally, can you guess what the first word in the next chapter will be?


	4. Chapter 4 Blatant References

Foreword:

Hey, look, another chapter! Sorry that it took me awhile to post again, I just get busy and forget. But, back to business, one guy guessed it right as to what the first word was. As always please enjoy, check out my other Deadpool fanfic, and please suggest this to friends who like this kind of thing.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Suck it, SOPA! Can't touch this! Now seriously I own nothing. This is all in good fun and for the sake of academic practice, so no copyright laws were broken, all copyright materials belong to their proper owners.

* * *

><p>"… Jeeeeenkiiiiinss!" Deadpool said, and he crashed through the ice door. He had a pistol out and was looking left and right. Nobody was there, so Deadpool straightened and scratched his head with his pistol.<p>

"What's up? No shooting, slashing, or some other violent act of awesome?" Marceline said as she floated in behind Deadpool.

"There's nothing to shoot, slash, or commit some other violent act of awesome on."

"Weird. We just watched the penguin walk in here."

"Yeah… Hey, can you use your sexy vampire powers and sniff out this Ice King Douchebag?"

"What makes you think I have super smell?"

"I thought being a vampire gave you super senses."

"No, I have some special powers, but smell is not one of them."

"Hmm, guess we'll do this the old fashion way," Deadpool said and started digging in one of his pockets for something.

"What? Search everywhere until we find something?"

"I was going to blow everything up and hope that the princess survives. But I think the searching plan has a better survivability rate for the princess."

"I should have listened to your plan first; it sounded like way more fun."

"Here," Deadpool said and tossed Marceline several brown paper packages, "Set this around while you're looking and we'll blow it up once we find the princess."

"Now that's hardcore. I still get to detonate it, right?"

"Sure, now let's get out of here as soon as possible. I'm freezing my nuts off."

"Spandex will do that I guess," Marceline said, and she started to search.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much. If my nuts do freeze off they'll just grow back."

"Really did not need to know that. How about we search on our own for a while then meet back up later?"

"Fine, but then who's going to enjoy my wonderful conversation skills... besides the voices in my head?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'll take upstairs, you take everything else."

"'Kay," Deadpool said and kicked over random objects. A Spartan kick sent an ice recliner into a wall, and then there was a crash and Deadpool could hear cries for help. He walked up to the newly opened hole that the cries were coming from and yelled into it, "Is there a princess in need of help, preferably a humanoid princess?"

"I need help!" Princess Bubblegum called out.

"Quiet!" The Ice King said, and he continued in a Princess Bubblegum impression, "I was just kidding! I'm perfectly happy with the Ice King, and we're going to get married, and do kisses and other married things!"

"Okay! I totally believe you! And I'm going to leave now!" Deadpool said and crept down the stairs. From around the corner Deadpool saw the Ice King whispering to Princess Bubblegum; with a pistol and katana ready Deadpool jumped down to the ground floor and said, "This is my taunt!"

"What?" The Ice King said, "You tricked me, you didn't leave at all!"

"Can't say that I did, but, hey, we're all friends here, well, friends except for you, the penguin, and probably that giant ice-bug-thing. Now that I think about I'm not sure if princess pinkie is my friend. So I guess I'm not really friends with any of you, but that makes this next part when I shoot you much easier," Deadpool said, and finished by shooting at Gunter who jumped out of the way.

"Gunter!" The Ice King said, "Ice-o-pede, attack!"

"It's an Ice-o-motherfucking-pede? I'm gonna catch it!" Deadpool said, and the ice-o-pede fired the lasers on its sides as it charged. One of the shots hit Deadpool in the knee severing the rest of the leg. Seeming to lose his balance Deadpool rolled out of the way of the ice bug. Even though Deadpool's main body was safe the severed part of his leg was crushed. Regaining some of balance and momentum Deadpool slashed at the back end of the ice-o-pede.

Without its back legs the ice-o-pede lost control and slid into the far wall. Little resistance was given by the wall as the ice-o-pede broke through it. There was now a large hole in the wall that was letting cold wind in.

Deadpool grabbed one of the ice-o-pede's legs. He then shoved the leg into the stub at his knee. Once that was properly in place Deadpool said, loud enough to be heard over the wind, "First, I'm stuck doing a bunch of nerd references. Then, the writer gives me the lamer healing factor that doesn't regrow limbs instantly. This really starting to suck, so Ice Cock, this is how it's going to go; I'm going to cut off your beard and shove it far up your ass that it will essentially be on your face again."

"Whoa, no reason to be so mean… especially once I use my beard to become a ninja, dun-dun!" The Ice King said, and then wrapped his beard around his face like a mask. Once he had ninja mask beard in place the Ice King also made a sword out of ice.

"Now see this is a fun reference. Pirate versus Ninja, let's do this. Cervantes! Versus! Ryu Hayabusa! Fight!" Deadpool said. He now had a pirate's saber in one hand and a flintlock pistol with a blade on it in the other hand. Then he said, "That's right, eff logic. I'm a pirate!"

The Ice King immediately threw ice shuriken at Deadpool. Deadpool miraculously fired more shots than his pistol should have had and shot the shuriken out of the air. Then closing the distance between himself and the Ice King, Deadpool shoved both blades into his opponent's torso. With a heave Deadpool lifted the Ice King over his head and ripped his blades in separate directions. The Ice King almost immediately pulled himself back together with ice. Deadpool looked back, saw that the Ice King was up again, and Deadpool said, "So that's what it's like to fight someone who can recover instantly. No wonder I'm so awesome."

"That wasn't very nice," The Ice King said, and he jumped over Deadpool doing a flip. From behind Deadpool, the Ice King slashed him across the back.

Deadpool used the momentum of the sword to turn himself around. Again he stabbed the Ice King with both of his swords, but this time he let go of the swords, and Deadpool said while kicking the Ice King in the chest, "This is MADNESS!"

"No!" the Ice king screamed as he slid across the ice out into open air from the hole the ice-o-pede had made.

"Oh, so that's why the author made the point to express that there was a hole there early in that one paragraph."

"Hey, is anybody there?" Marceline said as she floated down the stairs.

"Hi, sexy, check it out; I saved the princess," Deadpool said.

"Cool, let's get out of here then," Marceline said, and threw Princess Bubblegum over her shoulder, "Why isn't she saying anything?"

"I dunno," Deadpool said, and went to investigate, "Oh, the ice freak froze her mouth shut. That explains a lot. Well, nothing we can do right now, plus it leaves more dialogue for me to fill."

"Whatever," Marceline said, and grabbed Deadpool by the belt and flew out the hole in the wall.

"You know when I said I want you take my belt, I meant take it off," Deadpool said.

"I thought we could share," Marceline said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, speaking of sharing," Deadpool said and grabbed a little switchbox from his belt, "Here's the detonator for the explosives," and Deadpool tossed it Marceline.

Marceline had to let go of Deadpool's belt to catch the detonator. Before she could react to having dropped Deadpool she accidently hit the switch. After a short electrical delay the castle of ice exploded.

Deadpool had only fallen a few meters before the castle exploded. When the force of the explosion hit him Deadpool said, "Cool guys don't look at explosions, they ride the shockwaves!"

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

Please comment, and make suggestions as to what I should do next, like should I finally introduce Deadpool to Finn and Jake? Or something super random, like princess adventures or something?

If you want you can also check me out on facebook, just look up Anti-Trend Publishing, and if you can't find it please message me so.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Breakfast

Foreword:

I'm back! Not too long of a wait, huh? Well, here's a new chapter and new arch, or whatever you want to call it. As always, comment, make suggestions, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

If you haven't gotten it by now, I own nothing! So sue me or don't, I've done my best.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you dropped me!"<p>

"It was a week ago," Marceline said, "Get over it."

"But the reader doesn't know that!" Deadpool said while chewing his breakfast, and spewed chunks of eggs on the table.

"Blegh," Marceline said sticking her tongue out, "Clean that up, and while you're at it, hand me the ketchup."

"Never!" Deadpool screamed as he ran out of the kitchen into the living room, the ketchup in hand. He sprayed the walls and floor, and he drew a smiley face on the ceiling.

"Stop that, ya douchebag!" Marceline said. She was at the doorway with a carton of milk, when Deadpool stopped to get the last little bit of ketchup out of the bottle Marceline threw the carton at him. Before the breakfast projectile could hit him, Deadpool knocked it down, and as the milk carton hit the ground its contents exploded upward onto the ceiling.

"You'll never get me!" Deadpool said and backed up into the stereo, "Oh crap, what was that?"

There was a click as the play button stuck and a tape rustled in the cassette deck. After a it played one of Marceline's older songs Marceline's voice recording said, "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum."

"Ah crap," Marceline said, but then she breathed a sigh of relief, "At least there's no portal prep."

"Hey, what's that?" Deadpool said, pointing up.

"Oh no!" Marceline said when she saw the fire filled hole, "Deadpool! Did you draw a smiling face on the ceiling?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I threw bug milk at you!"

"Once again, so?"

"We just opened a portal to the Nightosphere."

"Third time's the charm, so?"

"Let's just say I have daddy issues and leave it at that."

"Meh, who doesn't have daddy issues nowadays?"

"Well, whatever, this is your fault, so I'll let it be your problem," Marceline said and she floated up to her room.

Once she was gone a man in a black suit floated down from the hole. His back cracked as he bent every way possible, and he finished this stretching exercise by turning his head completely around. As he looked at Deadpool he said, "Who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked! I'm the merc with a mouth, the space cowboy, the gangster of love, the one, the only, Deadpool!"

"Fascinating, a chaotic mixture of good and evil."

"I prefer chaotic neutral, but whatever floats your… body, I guess," Deadpool said, "Hey, what's your name?"

"You may call me the Lord of Evil the Death Void," Marceline's father said, "If you didn't figure it out, I am pure evil."

"Funny, you don't look like my ex-wife."

"That's a good one. Here's a personal favorite of mine. What's completely evil and going to suck out your soul?"

"Still sounds like my ex-wife."

"Haha, no, me," The Lord of Evil said. His whole body turned to line up with his body. In one fluid motion he moved to Deadpool and held the merc up by his throat. The Lord of Evil opened his mouth and brought it close to Deadpool's face to suck out his soul.

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

I know this chapter was short, but that's what I wanted to ask you about. I can do longer chapters less frequently, or I can do shorter chapters more frequently. It's the readers' votes that count, remember one out of one is a majority, so vote quickly, vote often, and vote as much as you can get away with!

Also, what do you think of Marceline's father's name? I'm thinking I'll call him Void for short, other suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6 Random First Encounters

Foreword:

Okay, the public has spoken longer it is. Also, new episodes of ADVENTURE TIME, hells yeah! Alright, for fun I want to try and get to twenty-five comments total with this chapter, so do you think you're talkative enough to meet that requirement?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

As always, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Watcha'doin?"<p>

"Sucking out your soul," Void said, and unhinged his jaw in another attempt.

"Aren't you little fail to be sucking out my soul?"

"Hmm," Void said putting Deadpool down, "I can't suck out your soul. Almost like someone else already has claim on it."

"Could be that eBay thing; I'm still surprised about how low the bidding was on that one."

"I don't have time to waste on you, clown. There are plenty of other souls to consume."

"Fine then, I don't need you to validate the state of my soul. I have televangelists who do that for only nineteen dollars and ninety-nine cents."

Without another word the Void left his daughter's house. The sun did little more than to make him sluggish and to turn his breath into smoke. He walked into sunrise and was on his way to the Fire Kingdom. Not an opportunity was missed to suck a soul along the way, Void took a special joy out of crushed insects too.

"That was weird, and I belong to Marvel…. Hmm, maybe they have my soul. Yo, Marceline, your fajer is gone!"

"My what is gone?" Marceline yelled down the stairs.

"Your fajer! You know, when your fajer loves your majer very much nine month later you have you, the dajer! Your fajer!"

"Are you saying 'father?'"

"Yes, fajer. Don't you understand my freaky-deaky Dutch? These immortals nowadays no respect for the classics. And, for those readers who don't get it either, watch _Austin Powers in Goldmember_."

"Alright, I'm here now what?" Marceline said after she floated down the stairs.

"I don't know, do we have to worry about your dad?"

"Naw, but we should tell Finn and Jake."

"For the sake of exposition, who are Finn and Jake?"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned them before."

"You did, but let's have a little summary for those readers who are slow on the uptake."

"Finn and Jake are the resident goody-goody heroes around Ooo."

"Good summary. Can we call them? Save some time."

"Here let me try," Her finger quickly moved the dial wheel on the phone. A bell rang for thirty seconds, but then quit without an answer or even an answering machine, and Marceline said, "No answer, will swing by their house and then go grab lunch."

"Cool, I'm ready to go whenever."

"Sure, I'll grab my umbrella," While Marceline was upstairs the phone rang, "Hey, that's probably Finn and Jake!"

"I got it!" Deadpool said, "Never mind, Marceline, it's just a request from someone! Yeah… Okay… you know what I want… Uh-huh... Okay, reader, you listening? Comment, you SOB! Comment! Okay, writer, there's your shout out."

"What was that about?"

"Hmm, nothing. Just paying forward on a personal request."

"Whatever, we'll just go tell them in person."

"Can we swing by the Fast Food Kingdom after?"

"Sure, I could use more ketchup packets. I'll get dressed then we can go."

"While you do that, I'll transition," Deadpool said in Marceline's living, and then "All done," in front of Finn and Jake's house.

"Dafuq just happened? I was just upstairs trying to decide what to wear." Marceline said, transitioned into a red plaid skirt, black tank top, steel toed boots, holding a large red parasol, and her hair was done in short and messy style.

"You noticed the transition? Weird. But, while we're on weird things; what do you do to your hairdo?"

"I'm undead, so my hair doesn't grow naturally. I normally just use some old hocus-pocus to alter it, but right now I have no idea what the heck happened."

"Looks good, especially the skirt," Deadpool was trying to get a better look by bending over backwards. He was particularly enjoying the transition's choice of underwear.

Marceline dropped kicked him in the face shattering his skull against the ground. There was a large bang that rattled the windows. One of which opened soon after to reveal Finn and Jake.

"Marceline!" Finn said as he jumped to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jake said, following Finn.

"Is he… dead?" Finn said.

"Seems dead to me," Jake was proving it by poking Deadpool with a stick.

"Keep pokin' and I'll poke back with more than a stick," Deadpool said, and putting the point of his katana to Jake's neck.

"Not dead, not dead!" Jake said, backpedaling.

"Shmow-zow! How'd he survive?" Finn said.

"First mercenary lesson, kid, don't question a good thing, ever, especially if it's too good to be true."

"Um, okay."

Deadpool was then back on his feet, and Jake had retreated further to hide behind Finn. While Deadpool had the child and dog's attention he decided to try and scare them. To initiate his scare tactics, Deadpool slowly pulled off the grey matter caked mask. When Deadpool saw Finn wrenching and Jake puking he couldn't help but to smile wider than usual. Even though he enjoyed Finn and Jake's reactions Deadpool didn't wait too long to put on his spare mask.

After his stomach was empty Jake yelled, "Zombie!"

"Maybe he was dead after all," Finn said.

"Close, kid, but I'm not dead; I'm Deadpool!"

"That name's totally algebraic! What do you think, Jake?"

"I think I'm going to be sick… er."

"You're a dog," Deadpool said, "You'll probably eat what you just threw up later."

"No I won't!" Jake protested with an inflated fist, "Okay, maybe I will," And he shrunk behind Finn.

"Not that this isn't incredibly entertaining," Marceline said, completely serious, "But we did come here for a reason."

"Oh yeah!" Deadpool said with a hallucinated light bulb above his head. But, then the light went out, "What were we here for again?"

"To tell them my father has escaped from the Night-o-sphere, again."

"What?" Finn screamed.

"I was in his pocket," Jake added.

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

So, better on length? For stylistic purposes I tried to use other things rather than "said" to denote what Finn and Jake say since they're so expressive. And, don't forget the shout out Deadpool gave me, so if you have a request for Deadpool then you have to go to my facebook page Anti-Trend Publishing, like the page, and comment what you want said (quotation marks please and if you can't find it please tell me).


	7. Chapter 7 The DeadFather

Foreword:

Good work on commenting, some seemed like spam comments but I'll ignore that. Alright easy one this time, let's get up to thirty, that's only four comments needed. Also, who else is enjoying the new season of Adventure Time?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

I own nothing except for the laptop I write these fanfics on.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Deadpool, and welcome to Jackass!" Deadpool said as he flew through the air.<p>

It was right after Deadpool and Marceline had explained what had happened. Once Deadpool had told them which direction Void, Marceline's father, had gone Finn panicked. Jumping up and down Finn had exclaimed, "That's where Flame Princess is! We have to go save her…! And everyone else, too." Once Finn had calmed down to think he came up with the idea to use Jake like a slingshot. Deadpool was the first flung from the Jake-apult, as named by Jake. Finn followed soon after Deadpool, Marceline decided to take her time and float there herself, and then Jake launched himself.

They soon arrived right outside the Fire Kingdom. Deadpool had several injuries that he quickly recovered from, but not before Finn used him as a landing cushion. Jake ballooned out right before landing and arrived unscathed. The three of them stood outside the Fire Kingdom border faced with an overlooked problem, the Fire Kingdom is literally on fire.

"You know, just cause I can survive the being burned alive means I want to," Deadpool said as he poked his finger past the fire barrier. His glove was set ablaze, but he put it out by slapping it against his leg.

"I didn't think about the fire, this is so not math!" Finn cried, and kicked a rock through the barrier.

The rock hit with a soft thud, and a flambit came out and said, "Ay, what's the big idea?"

"Whoa, no need to flip out," Jake said, "Hmm, I just had a thought! Hey, buddy, can you put a flame protection charm on us?"

"You hittin' me with rocks and then ask me for favors? I ain't goin' to do nothing for you's guys."

"Come on, we're on the up and up, ask Flambo."

"Eh, you know Flambo?"

Further from the barrier by this point Finn asked Deadpool, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No clue."

Not long after Jake came back over with the flambit, and Jake said, "Guys, I got us a way into the Fire Kingdom."

"Ay, I ain't doin' no charity work over here. You gotta trade me."

"Um, I have…" Finn said, "A calculator, a sandwich, some balloons, a water bottle, and our family sword."

"Hmm, that swords pretty nice."

"I can't trade that. How about the calculator?"

"What, you think I can't do math? You callin' me stupid?"

"Calm down, fellas," Deadpool said, "I have the perfect solution. How about we trade you this magic egg?" Deadpool was holding out a grenade.

"Magic?"

"Yeah, magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"That's a surprise, if you do whatever is you're supposed to do."

"Hmm, okay, but if this egg ain't magic then you'll get whacked, capiche?"

Deadpool did his best stereotypical Italian hands, and said, "I capiche, my little bambino."

"Ay, I like that, you can call me Bambino," Bambino said, and cast fire protection magic on Deadpool, Finn, and Jake, "Bada-bing, bada-boom, and Bambino is done."

"Alright, we're good to go," Jake said.

"To the fire castle," Finn yelled, and both Finn and Jake ran off.

Deadpool was about to follow, but was stopped when Bambino said, "Don't forget about my magic egg."

"Here's lookin' at you kid," Deadpool said, and tossed the grenade to Bambino.

Bambino's fiery hands ignited the gunpowder in the grenade. The explosion blew Bambino's chest through his back and caused him to grow. Once he settled after the explosion Bambino shrank back down to his original size, but now he had wings and shrapnel teeth lining his mouth.

"That was a spicy meatball," Deadpool said.

"Ay, there's some good magic, over here," Bambino said, enjoying his new form, "Tell you what, you ever need anything you call for Bambino."

"I capiche, like a Godfather I'll be, and you can be a contender."

"Yo, Deadpool, what's up?" Marceline said as she came floating to them.

"Nothing much, just talking with my new friend Bambino."

"Cool. Oh yeah! Where's Finn and Jake?"

"They ran ahead like a gerbils being chased by a cheetah, not as funny as you would think."

"Hmm, so I'm guessing Bambino put a fire protection charm on the three of you. Mind if I get a hit?"

"Bambino, one more favor."

"You got it, Dead-father," Bambino said, and cast his magic for a second time, "You need anything else, Dead-father?"

"You have done me this favor, on the day Marceline's father's resurrection, and now we will be family."

"Thank you, Dead-father," Bambino said and flew away. After Bambino was gone Deadpool pulled cotton balls out of his mouth.

"Okay, let's go," Deadpool said, "Hey, we should watch _Godfather_ later."

"The Marlon Brando one?"

"Is there any other?"

"There's the 2030 remake with Leonardo Dicaprio."

"Nooooo!" Deadpool dropped to his knees, "The horror!"

"Come on, it's actually pretty good."

"Never. Say that. Again. Mr. Brando is the only Godfather that ever mattered."

"Let's just go, and agree to disagree."

"Fine, ladies first," Deadpool said, bowed deep, and led Marceline with a wave of his hand. Marceline stepped through the fire barrier, and as soon as she passed to the other side her shirt burst into flame. It burned away without damaging Marceline, but she instinctively turned around to Deadpool. He was beaming. After a deep breath of satisfaction Deadpool said, "Totally worth that shout out last chapter."

"You planned this?"

"Not so specifically, but I did request it. Nice, by the way."

The part of Marceline's brain controlling embarrassment finally caught up and she hurriedly covered herself. Realizing she didn't have anything to replace her top she said, "Give me your shirt!"

"No, you've ruined enough of my clothes."

"Give me something. This is your fault."

"Fine, hang on," Deadpool said, digging around his utility belt Deadpool pulled out one of his many spare masks, "Try this."

"Hmm, I could make this work," Marceline said. She tore up a little and made a chest wrap out of it. After examining herself a bit Marceline said, "Good enough for now."

Deadpool looked at Marceline's improvised top and he saw the eye patches were stretched over her breasts and the face portion of the mask was essentially whole. He cried through his mask and said, "I finally have a female sidekick!"

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

I added an OC! Give it up for Bambino! And now you know what I had to do to get Deadpool to give me a shout out, the mask as a top thing was a freebie. So opinions, criticism, and what I really want are ideas for OC's in the Fast Food Kingdom which is the next arch I have planned. Hopefully I can write more soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Squirrels and Soulless

Foreword:

I'm sorry, I could make excuses. But dad always says, don't find excuses, find solutions. So here's a new chapter. I'll try and not loose track of time like last time.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Still don't own Deadpool or Adventure Time.

* * *

><p>Finn had gone fairly far into the Fire Kingdom when Jake finally asked him, "Finn, why are we doing this? It's not like FP there's anyway. We should just go home before Glob knows what happens."<p>

"We're heroes, Jake, we have to help."

"Mm-hmm," Jake said in his sure-that's-it.

"And, maybe, I'm worried that FP would be really sad if Hudson Abadeer destroys the Fire Kingdom."

"Come on, bro, you know could've said that from the start," Jake said and gave Finn a noogie.

"Hey, get off me, you butt!"

The two of them started wrestling around, and this gave enough time for Marceline and Deadpool to catch up to them. Deadpool stared at them for a second and then said, "Didn't we come here for some reason or another, and I assume it wasn't to wrestle?"

"Yeah," Finn said, he looked dejected.

"Oh good, because I was gonna say that would be a lot of work just to do what girls in bikinis do with just a tub of jell- ow!"

Marceline slapped Deadpool on the back of the head.

"What?" Deadpool said, also dejected.

"Focus. Do _you_ remember why we're here?"

"If I said 'no,' would you hit me again?"

"Ugh, I should have stayed home."

"Hey, he's not my dad."

"Don't remind me."

"Um, guys, we probably should get going," Jake said.

Fire Kingdom residents had started to gather from the sound. They didn't look like normal citizens, though. Their fire was a pale green and their eyes were hollow. With a lurch, they moved forward and spit liquid flame. One of the fluid sparks hit Deadpool's arm igniting it. Then there was a scream.

"Deadpool, calm down. I've seen you go through worse," Marceline said.

"Wasn't me, I swear," Deadpool said as he patted his arm out. "I have a scream more reminiscent of a giant squirrel in a bucket of acid. Actually, I'm still trying to figure out if that was me or the squirrel."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Jake said, and he had already picked them all up and was running away.

"I think it was the fire," Finn said.

"I would question that, but I'm crashing at the house of vampire who eats color and I've had tea with a princess made out of candy."

"Don't forget you compared yourself to a giant, melting squirrel," Marceline said.

"Yeah, so screaming fire sounds about as legit as anything else."

"Fire doesn't normally scream… or does it. Maybe I've never listened close enough before. Do you think that's it?"

"No, didn't those fire people look mathed up?"

"Assuming _math_ means the same thing as the f-word, then yeah, I'd say they were pretty equationed up."

"Just like when Marceline's dad left the Nigthosphere before."

"You mean when you let my dad out of the Nightosphere."

"Yeah, but he likes me now, so maybe he'll give up without fighting."

"I wouldn't bet on my dad going back to the Nightosphere without a fight."

"Big deal. Death threats normally stop fights quick as giant-squirrels on speed."

"You can't kill my dad."

"He's deathless," Finn added for clarity.

Deadpool was uncharacteristically quiet after learning this new information. He let the other three talk, and he did three of his least favorite activities: listening, learning, and planning. None of these activities occupied much of his time, though. As much as Deadpool hated planning, it was one of things he could do well when motivated. It was good thing, too, because Hudson Abadeer was visible on the horizon.

"Okay, here's the plan," Finn said. "Me and Jake will distract Marceline's dad. Marceline, you and Deadpool will setup the portal to the Nightosphere."

"As long as dad doesn't see me, I don't care."

"Deadpool, you got the plan?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I got this," he said, and jumped off of Jake.

Marceline followed and grabbed Deadpool by the wrist fifty feet above a lava pit. On the ground, hidden behind a building from Hudson Abadeer, Marceline said, "What were you thinking? Just cause you can survive doesn't me you have to push your limits all the time."

"Yeah, I do. You said your dad is deathless? Well, I know what that feels like, but I also know what it feels like on the other side. I think it's time your dad got a taste of what it's like, and I've got a plan to show him."

"You're going to try to kill my dad? I'm in."

"I'm willing to admit I'm little surprised. I knew there was no love lost between you and your dad, but I didn't it would be as bad as me and the Jersey Shore," Deadpool said and whispered the second part. "Stupid, horribly-disfigured, faux celebrities, they get messed up faces and a TV show. I get a messed up face and my movie keeps getting pushed back."

"Ignoring the gibberish, I'm only on board because I really don't think you can do it."

"We'll see about that," Deadpool said and charged Hudson Abadeer, who was already fighting Finn and Jake.

"Deadpool, what are you doing?!" Finn yelled as he hung from the hilt of his sword, which was embedded into Hudson Abadeer.

"You said you got the plan!" Jake whizzed as he tried to restrain all of the other worldly appendages.

"I got my own plan!" Deadpool said, and started chucking shooting Hudson Abadeer to get his attention. "Hey, nice, tasty soul right here!"

Hudson Abadeer's mouth opened and a green light flowed out of Deadpool. One more soul sac appeared on Hudson Abadeer, but nothing filled it. Inside the secondary spiritual plane contained within the pure evil gem around Hudson Abadeer's neck, Deadpool found himself standing in a purple haze when he should have been in a sack.

"What? How are you here?" Hudson Abadeer boomed, his body on the outside was acting on reflex while his mind was distracted by the intruder.

"I'm here because you tried taking something someone else had dibs on," Deadpool said, and he had managed to form a green-spirit form of his costume.

"Who could possibly claim the soul of someone and leave it in the body? Huh? No! You're not supposed to be here!"

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

How's that? Good? Do you like the direction? Hope so. If you saw typos, it's because I just wrote this and wanted to upload it and not get distract- ooh, squirrel! Also, if you're wondering about the squirrel motif, it's because I hate those fluffy tailed rats. That is all. Please comment.

I realized too late that I made a bit of a plot hole, but I don't care cause it still works. So sorry for whatever.


End file.
